Help Me Please
by BethMorrison
Summary: Hermione enlists the help of an unlikely ally to assist her with a rather embarrassing issue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fic so I'm a tad nervous. Though I reckon it's about time that I uploaded something, so here we go :) thanks for stopping by. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't happen to be J.K in disguise, so no, I don't own the characters and what not. **

As he pulled her body closer to his own, Hermione couldn't help but feel that same overly anxious knot in her stomach that developed every time they found themselves in this situation. She could feel how much he wanted her against her lower abdomen but she felt only a sense of panic. It was ridiculous, it wasn't like he was going to take advantage of her or anything like that, she wasn't frightened of him; she was frightened of her own inadequacy.

As his hand began to drift lower on her body she reflexively backed up. She felt awful, the state she must leave him in every time she pulls away. He groaned slightly in disappointment.

"Ron, I'm really sorry. I just remembered that there's some Ancient Runes homework I need to finish.' she said softly whilst gently stroking his cheek.

Her heart fell as his face did. 'We were making out and you were thinking about Ancient Runes?' he half grinned but the hurt was still in his eyes. She had tried to explain to him that it wasn't that she didn't want him, but that she was afraid of being less than perfect.

'That's not –' she began but he cut her off with a soft kiss.

'It's ok Mione, just go if you need to.' With that he turned and walked up to his dorm, leaving her alone in the Gryffindor common room.

She stood up from the lounge that they had been on and headed out of the portrait hole, reluctantly returning to her own smaller dorm that she shared with the Head Boy. As she walked she tried to think of ways that she could get around her problem. Being the ever studious girl that she was, she had attempted to research how to go about sexual relationships without coming off like a complete naïve klutz. Unfortunately it had not taken her very long to realise what a futile endeavour that was. What she needed was experience. She knew that she shouldn't be worried about Ron judging her; it was just that she knew he had been with Lavender Brown before they had gotten together and whilst they were still friends, Ron had felt it was appropriate to carry on about how great she was in bed.

Hermione shook her head to clear it before she entered her own common room; the last thing she wanted was for her fellow head to notice that something was wrong and bug her about it, most likely in the search for something to mock her about. She was however, unprepared for what she would find upon entering the dorm.

There on the couch in all her glory was Pansy Parkinson furiously bouncing up and down on Draco Malfoy, screaming a string of profanities. Her unnaturally large breasts looking as though they may knock her out and her dark hair clinging to her with sweat. Hermione experienced several emotions in rapid succession, first shock, then disgust, then strangely intrigue and jealousy before finally settling on annoyance. By the time she had processed all this Pansy had unfortunately noticed her presence. Draco must have sensed something had changed - though Hermione wasn't sure how as Pansy hadn't even slowed, let alone ceased her movements - and turned to meet Hermione's eyes, a smirk plastered across his flushed face.

'Enjoying the show mudblood?' Pansy giggled. Draco, whose silver grey eyes had not left Hermione's, suddenly turned back to Pansy, the smirk disappearing.

'Knock it off' he said sternly to her, his strong hands stilling her hips.

'I was just having some fun' she said innocently, trying desperately to grind herself on him. He pushed her off him and both of them stood up. Hermione quickly dropped her eyes to floor and headed towards her room before either of them could notice the blush that crept up on her cheeks. As she reached the stairs that led to her room she heard Draco tell Pansy to leave. She stopped and turned, carefully avoiding looking at either of them and spoke for the first time since entering the dorm. 'Don't stop on account of me' she said sarcastically, 'though if you don't mind Draco, please try to keep this kinds of activities confined to your bedroom.' She turned her back on him and stormed up the stairs slamming her door behind her.

She kicked the edge of her four poster bed not expecting it to hurt as much as it did. She sat down on the edge of her Gryffindor red comforter and kicked off her shoes, massaging her now quite sore toe. _The nerve of him_ she thought to herself, _fucking that slut on the lounge that we have to share! _She groaned in disgust. She shucked off her uniform and pulled on her green flannel pyjamas, deciding not to think of it again. However when she settled into her bed she couldn't help recalling the image of Pansy riding Draco so confidently. Hermione hated to admit it but she was jealous. That was what she wanted for her and Ron. Her mind wandered to Draco and the way he looked when his eyes met hers whilst under Pansy. In that moment she understood what the appeal of 'Draco Malfoy' was, the way all the other girls spoke about him. She knew about his reputation and at first it had been a pain living with him and his, what you might call, eccentricities. Yet the more she thought about it now the more an idea began to form in her mind. She shook it off and rolled over, but as she drifted off to sleep, she knew that it wouldn't be the last time she contemplated this.

**Thanks for taking the time to read. Sorry if you didn't like it, cheers if you did :)**

**All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and following and favouriting and reviewing. Legends! I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter so if you have any thoughts feel free to let me know :) Cheers**

Draco woke up with a groan. Before he had even opened his eyes he saw the look in Granger's eyes when she walked in on him fucking Pansy, or rather the other way around. He really wasn't all that into Pansy but she was always good for a fuck when he needed it. He knew it wasn't kind, considering how much she liked him, but she was just so easy. _She should have more respect for herself_ he thought to himself trying to remain unconcerned but there was something in the way Granger had looked at him that shook his conviction.

He headed downstairs and found her sitting at their small dining table, head in a book. It was a Saturday so they didn't have to be off to classes, otherwise they would not have encountered each other.

'Whatcha reading?' he said, trying to act as casually as possible, hoping that she wouldn't still be upset about last night, he didn't really feel like arguing with her. It did not work. Hermione simply slammed her book closed and glared at him with those deep chocolate eyes.

'Alrighty, chill out' he held his hands up in surrender.

'Chill out?! Are you joking?' she yelled at him. The way that her hair seemed to become even more frazzled when she was mad reminded Draco of Medusa. Consequently he had to stop himself from laughing; he knew that would just incur more of her wrath upon himself.

'Ok look, I'm sorry that I was enjoying myself,' he began sarcastically, 'but you're the one that came back early.' He knew that would drive her mental, but he couldn't help it, he'd grown so used to ticking her off whenever he got the chance. And if he was being perfectly honest with himself he liked the way that her brown eyes would widen with anger and disbelief and a light pink flush would creep up on her cheeks and neck.

'I never said how long I was going to be gone! You just wanted to fuck your whore right there on the fucking couch. You're so disgusting; I sit on that couch!' Hermione exploded, throwing her book at him. He dodged it easily, amused not only at her outburst but at hearing her cuss for the first time, something he had never imagined her doing.

'Alright, I see that you're quite distressed at this but are you sure the problem here isn't you?' He watched her face contort in rage. He supressed the urge to chuckle. 'I can only assume that you're jealous, I can't imagine that Weasley would be any good for starters and to be completely honest I can't imagine you being able to let go of all you rules and regulations and blah blah blah and actually let yourself have some good wicked fun.' He winked at her.

He could tell that somewhere he had hit a nerve. He face changed from rage to embarrassment. Instead of continuing to glare at him as though she was attempting to make him explode using only her mind, she dropped her eyes and hid her face behind her hair. He felt a hint of remorse but shook it off; this was Granger for Christ sake.

She continued to look at her feet in silence but he could see her biting her lip as though she was contemplating something. He grew tired of waiting for her to speak and frankly, he wanted to go back to bed. With a frustrated sigh he turned back towards the stairs that headed to his room.

'You're right' she spoke so softly that he only just made out what it was that she had said.

He turned back to her, his signature arrogant smirk wide on his face. 'Well that is a given but please, enlighten me.'

'I'm jealous.' she met his eyes and instantly he had regretted what he had said. There was a guarded sadness in her eyes that Draco had never seen before in anyone's eyes let alone Granger's.

'I'm jealous that I don't have that alright?' she said it all in a rush as if she needed to get it out before she changed her mind about saying it the first place.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, 'I knew Weasley would be shit in bed. Doesn't give you the excitement you're after hey Granger? He continued to laugh whilst waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'It's not like that Malfoy! Shut up!' he voice broke and Draco stopped laughing as soon as he saw her eyes shine with tears.

His face softened and he moved towards her slightly. 'Granger, please don't cry. I'm sorry for what I said.' It wasn't as difficult to say as he thought it might have been.

He watched her take a deep breath before saying a phrase that he never in his life thought he'd hear from her.

'Malfoy, I need your help.'

'You what?!' First of all, he needed a minute to take in the fact that Granger had actually stooped so low as to ask him of all people for help and secondly he wasn't entirely sure what she was asking for help with. It was only the fact that they had been talking about sex before she had brought this up that kept him from telling her fuck no straight away.

'I need your help' she repeated, now fiddling with her fingers nervously.

'How about you tell me what the fuck it is that I of all people can help you with?'

'Ron's not the problem.' she said wiping her face.

'What is that even supposed to mean Granger?' Draco was getting frustrated with all this beating around the bush.

'OK fine, here it is. I'm too nervous and worried that I'll be ridiculously inadequate and shit at sex and Ron won't be pleased and he'll compare me to Lavender and he'll hate being with me and –'

'Slow down, slow down!' Draco needed to process what she was saying and she was rambling much too quickly. One thing was for sure, she had his full attention now.

'You're telling me that you're non-existent sex life with your boring boyfriend is because you're insecure about whether you'll be able to please him properly?' For the third time that morning Draco had to suppress his laughter. She simply nodded in response.

'That's ridiculous! If he really liked you then I'm sure it wouldn't matter. And Granger, not to make you uncomfortable or anything but I don't think you need to worry about not pleasing him. Fucking you would probably be the best darn thing that happened to that kid.' It was true. Despite how much she irritated him, he couldn't ignore that she had grown into quite an attractive girl. He knew from living with her and getting to occasionally see her in pyjamas and clothes other than her uniform, that her robes did nothing to flatter her rather curvy figure. Not only that but she was the perfect, innocent school girl, there wasn't a boy Draco knew that hadn't had some kind of fantasy involving corrupting Gryffindor's golden girl.

She looked up at him with a strange expression in her eyes that Draco couldn't read. 'Really?'

He shrugged nonchalantly. "So what has this got to do with me anyway Granger? What is it that you want me to do?'

'I think I need experience' she said quietly and to the floor.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'You want me to fuck you Granger?' He noticed the blush that spread across her skin following his words. He stepped closer and with his index finger, he lifted her chin to meet her eyes. She didn't flinch away from his touch like he thought she might but instead her eyes seemed to soften.

'Well, umm, when you put it like that it sounds bad but, um yeah I suppose. It's just that considering your reputation, you're probably the best person to ask.'

'I agree I am the most equipped for this kind of problem. But are you not worried about Weasley finding out? I mean if you're not even able to screw your boyfriend then you really don't seem like the type to be into adultery.' he asked curiously. He had figured this would be the one part of the plan that maybe she hadn't thought through. Unfortunately, he had underestimated her again.

'No. See's that's the other reason why you're perfect. You wouldn't want people to know that you'd slept with me, a mudblood and best friend of Harry Potter, any more than I would want Ron to know I'd slept with you.' Draco had to admit it was actually rather brilliant.

'So will you do it?' she looked up at him, brown eyes wide and eager. He leaned closer to her face, brushing her bushy brown hair away from her neck. He lightly ghosted his lips across her skin until his lips were almost touching her ear. He whispered gently, his breath washing over her no doubt heated skin, 'No.'

She quickly moved away from him, her face flustered. "Fine, you prick. Can't get over your goddam pride can you?' she burst out.

'Granger, settle down. No I won't sleep with you yet.' he smiled devilishly at her.

'Yet?' she questioned.

'I once fucked a virgin and she was so into it that I didn't even realise she was a virgin until I was inside her.' She grimaced at his vulgarity. 'You see the thing is, it's not about experience. The thing that makes you different from Pansy and that girl isn't a lack of experience but rather a lack of confidence. That's what it is that you need to gain before you can have what you want. We need to change your entire attitude towards sex.'

'We?' a smile began to spread across her face.

'Yes, Granger I will help you. It's against my nature to turn my back on ladies that need good sex.' he winked at her.

'Don't make me sound like a slut' she said playfully. I was strange for him to be around Granger whilst she was happy.

Suddenly her arms we around him. "Thank you Malfoy" she breathed against his neck. He shivered slightly and gently patted her back awkwardly; unable to properly comprehend let alone react to what was happening.

'So um, where do we start?' she said pulling away from him.

He thought for a minute before replying. Just to reassure himself he asked 'Are you certain this is what you want Granger? Because once we start this, there's no going back.'

'I'm positive.' she replied.

'Alrighty then.' He rubbed his hands together as if warming up for something, 'Take off your clothes.'

**Once again, thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you liked it, if not sorry :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to all you lovely people following and reviewing. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! As always, enjoy and let me know if you have any thoughts :)**

_'Take off your clothes.'_

Hermione looked at him in surprise. Her face felt like it was on fire. For a moment, the enormity of what she had just gotten herself involved in hit her. Malfoy had been the one person that had done his best to make her time at Hogwarts as painful as possible. But it wasn't the war anymore and admittedly he hadn't been so bad since they had been forced to share a dorm. She shook it off, telling herself that it was for Ron and that Malfoy was without a doubt the person most suited to the task. It was only logical.

Regardless, Hermione couldn't help the nerves that bit at her. It did not help that Malfoy was currently laughing.

'You really are shy aren't you?' He chuckled. 'What did you expect Granger? If I was going to fuck you today, you still would have had to take your clothes off.'

She knew that he was right, 'It's just that I've never been naked in front of a man Malfoy, it's a reasonably big deal.' She crossed her arms defiantly across her chest.

'I get that, but you basically asked me to have sex with you this morning and then you're giddy when I say that I'll help you with gaining confidence in that particular area and now you're chickening out because you've never been naked in front of a man. Excuse me, but you're going to have to do a whole lot of new stuff and taking your clothes off is the tamest thing I'm going to have you doing sweetheart.' He grinned wickedly and she blushed a deeper shade of red.

Hermione had to admit that he was annoyingly right. She was wearing a simple black T-shirt and jeans but as she went to lift her shirt, he placed a hand on top of hers, stilling her movements. 'Just your clothes. You don't have to take off your underwear.' He said quietly.

She gave him a questioning look. His face softened, 'We can take it slow if you need. This is about you not me. I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with.' She smiled up at him in appreciation. She would not have thought it was possible for Draco Malfoy to show such compassion without combusting.

He gave her a half smile before removing his hand from her. 'Well carry on, I don't have all day.'

She rolled her eyes before quickly pulling her shirt over her head and dropping her jeans. _Like a band aid_. She thought to herself. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover as much of her body as she could. She had never been particularly fond of her body, her insecurities were no different to that of any other teenage girl; she didn't think she was skinny enough, her breasts were too small, she didn't like her legs and the list went on. Malfoy stepped closer to her and grabbed her arms, moving them away from her body and letting them fall at her sides. 'Don't hide yourself from me.' He gently touched her shoulder and stepped back to look at her properly.

She watched as his eyes ran up and down her body. She chewed on her lip nervously as he circled her like a predator would his prey. She felt small under his gaze but held her head up. _Confidence_ she repeated to herself remembering what Malfoy had told her.

He circled her a few more times before coming to a stop behind her. She gasped as he pulled on her thick bra strap and with a sharp sting it snapped back against her shoulder blade. She turned to face him. 'What the hell was that for?'

He motioned towards her modest underwear 'Grandma knickers and a sports bra Granger? Do you even play sport?'

'They're comfortable, thank you very much.'

He shook his head. 'They have to go. There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, I'll take you to get some new lingerie.' He continued to stare at her body whilst tapping his chin with one slender finger, clearly planning something. _Probably trying to decide what to he's going to dress me up in_, she thought to herself, sighing inwardly. She felt like a doll.

'Why do I need lingerie?' she groaned at him, breaking him out of his reverie.

'Confidence.' he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'We've been over this.'

'What has lingerie got to do with confidence?'

'You actually don't have a clue do you?' he chuckled again and she shot him a glare. 'Two things, if you feel sexy in what you're wearing, then you'll look sexy, trust me. But you don't want to dress like a slut cause then men will treat you like a slut.'

'Like Pansy?' she interjected.

'Exactly.' He replied much to her surprise. 'Anyway, you want to be sexy whilst still being mysterious. Drives us guys crazy. The best way to achieve that, I would reckon, is lingerie. You feel sexy cause you're dressing sexy but at the same time you're not putting everything on display. It's really rather brilliant.' He smiled widely.

Hermione ignored his arrogance but had to admit that it _was_ pretty clever. She had never worn lingerie and she wasn't ever really into it but he knew what he was talking about so she would give it a try. 'What's the second thing?' she asked.

'If you take off your uniform and you're standing there in a nice bra and a thong, I guarantee Weasley will already be halfway there.' She blushed and bit her lip.

'Is there anything else?' She asked nervously.

'What do you mean?' he replied looking confused.

'Well, I mean, don't you want me to start working out or diet or something?' she looked at her hands.

'I can't tell if you're taking the piss or not.' He smiled. The look she gave him when she met his eyes answered his question.

He looked at her as if she just asked him if he found Harry Potter attractive, utterly dumbfounded. 'No! Why would I want you to do any of those things?'

She motioned towards her body and his eyes seemed to widen even more.

Suddenly he was right in front of her, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. His hands found her shoulders and gently he began to run them down the sides of her body. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth as his fingertips grazed the swell of her breasts. To her surprise, she didn't feel that overpowering sense of anxiety that normally accompanied this kind of situation. Instead, she felt heat where he touched her skin and it was different to anything she had felt in her life. Never had she been touched like this. A part of her wanted to push him away but that part was silenced as his hands came to rest on her hips, his head leaning down to lightly press a kiss to her throat and she found herself tilting her own head to allow him better access.

As he continued to press kisses to her neck and trace patterns on her hips with his thumbs, Hermione felt her body go pliant and fall against his. She snaked one of her hands around his neck, holding his head to her. As his kisses on her neck grew more heated, now lightly sucking and nipping at her skin, she moaned loudly and blushed at her own response. She hoped he would not leave a mark but couldn't really bring herself to care. She felt Malfoy smirk against her skin and grip her tighter, bringing her hips flush against his.

'This is what your body has done to me Granger. Don't ever let me catch you thinking it's less than perfect.' He whispered in her ear. She felt what he was talking about, against her bare stomach, straining against his pyjama pants. Upon feeling it, she felt that knot again. She had thought she was going so well, this was about as physically intimate as she had even been and up until this point she had been fine. In fact, if she was honest, she was enjoying herself.

Malfoy must have felt her tension as he stopped kissing her jaw and pulled back staring her straight in the eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'This is what happens.' She said quietly looking away from him.

'Do you want me to back up?' His hands were no longer on her hips but on her back, running up and down soothingly.

'Umm…' her hand was still on the back of his neck and she absentmindedly played with his hair while she thought. He let out a small groan and she was once again acutely aware of their situation.

'Yeah' she said whilst removing her hands from him and stepping back.

He moved away and picked up her shirt. He held it out for her whilst she grabbed her jeans. 'I didn't mean to push you or anything.' He said whilst she pulled on her clothes.

'No, you didn't. It's me. This is what I'm talking about. I freak out.'

'You only freaked out once I pulled you against me.' He looked at her, his expression a mixture of guilt and curiosity. 'Is that what happens with Weasley?'

She blushed a bright red. 'Not exactly.' She bit her lip.

'What do you mean?' he was now leaning against the table, arms folded against his chest. Hermione couldn't help but take notice of the way his biceps bulged under the grey material of the T-shirt he had obviously worn to bed.

'Normally it happens faster with Ron. We don't get as far.'

A smile spread across his face. 'Was that the furthest you've ever been with a man Granger?'

She nodded shyly.

'Well, well, aren't I in for some fun with you then.' He winked. She was getting real sick of blushing around him. 'I guess it just takes talent, something the Weasel clearly doesn't have.' He was smirking arrogantly and Hermione did not like it.

'Don't be a jerk Malfoy. You were being so kind before, don't ruin it.' She glared at him.

'It's not my fault that Weasley doesn't know how to handle a woman.' He chuckled. She let out a frustrated sigh.

'Let's just not talk about Ron yeah?'

'Fair enough I suppose.' She nodded in thanks.

'So I think that's enough for today. I've got some stuff I've got to get done anyway.' Hermione noticed him shift his weight slightly and when she looked lower, she could see that number one on that list of stuff to get done would probably be a cold shower. 'Eyes up here Granger.' He clicked at her and winked. She felt her face flood with heat.

'Don't forget about Hogsmeade tomorrow.' He said and she was grateful that he changed the subject.

'Do you expect us to just walk around Hogsmeade together, me with bags of lingerie without anyone thinking that it's a bit strange?' She asked, genuinely concerned about what people would think if they just saw them out together, let alone buying skimpy knickers.

'It'll be fine. Don't worry so much. The war is over and done with, we don't need to be on opposite sides anymore. We could set a good example you and me.' It was a good idea, though Hermione wasn't entirely sure that he was being serious. 'And besides, if people question us we'll just tell them the truth.'

'Malfoy!' she gasped, taken aback that he would even suggest that after they had agreed they wouldn't tell anyone.

'That I'm helping you with a surprise for Weasley.' he said innocently. 'It's technically the truth and it doesn't sound that bad does it?'

She simply rolled her eyes and headed for the portrait hole. 'I'm going to go find Ginny and the boys. But thank you Malfoy. Feels weird to say, but I mean it.' She smiled genuinely and went to walk out of the dorm.

'Granger, before you go.' He pushed himself off the table and stood in the middle of their common room as she turned to look at him. 'What we were doing before you got all freaked out and shit.' She blushed and nodded. 'It was hot. Really hot. Remember that.' She smiled at him, a silent thanks. 'I can't wait to do it again.' He winked and turned away from her.

She shook her head to clear it as she walked out of the common room in search of her best friends and her boyfriend. It would not do to be with Ron and to be thinking about the fact that there was a part of her, no matter how small, that couldn't wait either.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Cheers to all you people reviewing and following. You win everything ever! Hope you enjoy :)**

Draco sat in the Great Hall in between his best mate Blaise and Pansy. He'd gone down for breakfast but had lost his appetite upon seeing her. Pansy was exactly the opposite of Granger, where Granger was naïve and insecure, Pansy exuded sexuality. Sitting at the Slytherin table, Draco and the rest of the students in the hall had a full view of Pansy's underwear. Her shirt was unbuttoned so far that her ill-fitting bright red bra was on full display and Draco was consistently amazed at how she managed to keep her nipples from popping out. She was always being following around as her skirt was so short that just walking was enough to give the boys a good show. Following his morning with Granger, Draco seemed to find her more repulsive than usual.

Blaise had been sitting with Pansy on his left, so Draco had specifically sat to his right. Unfortunately for him, Pansy had actually gotten up and sat back down uncomfortably close to him. She linked her arm through Draco's, the harder he tried to snatch his arm back, the tighter she would grip him and pretend as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. She snuggled into his side and he suppressed the urge to vomit.

'Drake' He hated that nickname, probably because she had been the one to start using it. He groaned and ignored her, instead turning his attention to Blaise.

'Alright?' he said rather carelessly.

'You look like you've had a good morning' Blaise smiled around his marmalade toast.

Draco thought about the way that Granger's skin had felt under his touch, her pulse thumping furiously under his lips. Then he remembered pumping his own cock to the image of Granger's gorgeous body, finishing himself all over the wall of the shower.

'Could've been better.'

'I bet that's cause I wasn't there to wake you up the right way isn't it Drake?' Pansy whined in his ear.

He turned so quickly that he unbalanced Pansy causing her to wobble slightly on the bench chair. 'No.' he said sharply, turning back to Blaise before he could see the look of hurt in Pansy's eyes. He didn't want to deal with her shit. Not today.

'You right mate?' Blaise asked, eyes flicking between Draco and Pansy.

'Yeah mate, I'm just kind of tired.' Draco lied, grabbing himself a glass of orange juice.

'You wanna head outside or something?' Blaise asked, subtly motioning towards Pansy. Draco understood, Blaise could see that Pansy was pissing Draco off and sought to separate them before Draco said something more to hurt her. Blaise was Draco's mate but he cared about Pansy too.

'Yeah alright.' Draco shrugged.

As they got up to leave, Pansy grabbed onto the sleeve of Draco's shirt. He groaned and turned to face her.

'I was thinking that tomorrow, while everyone's at Hogsmeade we should, you know… hang out.' she spoke seductively and grinned a wicked smile. 'Maybe in your dorm or even mine. Perhaps the common room or,' She ran her fingers up his arm, 'anywhere you like baby.' He rolled his eyes and shook her off.

'I've already got plans.' He watched her face fall and a part of him took pleasure in it.

'What? With who?'

'None of your business Pansy. Could you please just fuck off?' With that he turned and walked out of the hall, finding himself unable to care that he had left her there, tears welling in her eyes.

Hermione paced the common room of her dorm waiting for Malfoy to come back down from his room so they could leave. They had eaten a quick breakfast together – the first time that had ever happened – in complete silence. The only time they had spoken was when Malfoy told her to be ready in ten minutes. She had been ready to go since before breakfast so she was spending those ten minutes waiting for him, contemplating what was in store for her today.

As she checked the time on her watch, the portrait suddenly swung open. She whipped her head up and saw Ron walk into the common room. She silently hoped that Malfoy did not choose this particular moment to come down the stairs.

'Hey Mione.' Ron said with a smile, coming closer to plant a kiss on her cheek.

'Hey Ron, what's up?' She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She had been surprised at how easily she had been able to keep herself under control whilst with him, Harry and Ginny yesterday. It had felt as if any other day. Of course at times her thoughts would wander to her morning escapade with Malfoy, every now and then touching a finger to her neck where he had kissed her. She had been foolish and not checked whether there was a mark before she had left but her hair was down and no one seemed to be looking at her any different than they normally would. But this was different, sitting in the Gryffindor common room, there was no fear that Malfoy would appear saying something that would bust her in front of Ron.

'I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me.' He asked rather shyly.

'Why are you just asking me this morning? You could have asked me yesterday or anytime during the past week.' She snapped, annoyed less so at him but at the fact that she knew she had to turn him down, for Malfoy of all people.

'I only thought of it this morning. I forgot that there was even a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. But if you don't want to go that's fine. Maybe next time.' She could see that he was hurt.

'It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I've got other stuff that I've got to do.' She tried to be as gentle as possible. She really didn't want to upset him but she knew that Malfoy would be mad if she cancelled on him and there was a part of her that really did want to go.

'What's going on down here?' They both turned to see Malfoy coming down the stairs from his bedroom, wearing dark trousers and a black winter coat. He came to a stop next to Ron and Hermione, almost as if her were putting himself between them.

'Not that it's any of your business ferret, but I came to ask Hermione if she wanted to head out with me today.' Ron spat at Malfoy.

'Well, she can't. It's really rather a shame.' Malfoy said whilst looking at his nails, seeming utterly uninterested in what was going on.

'Yeah I know, she just told me.' He said before a look of comprehension seemed to spread across his features. 'Wait,' he looked directly at Hermione, 'This 'other stuff' you need to do, is with him?!' he pointed harshly at Malfoy.

Hermione looked between Ron and Malfoy, Trying desperately to come up with some plausible lie.

'It's Heads business, Weasel, I wouldn't expect you to understand.' he glared at Ron and Ron glared back.

'What Head's business could you possibly have to do _on a Sunday?'_

'Well let's see.' Malfoy said with a clear sense of superiority. '_Someone_ needs to escort the blasted students to Hogsmeade to make sure they don't get themselves into any trouble.'

Hermione looked at Ron encouragingly, the anger disappearing from his face. 'Well um… I suppose that makes sense then. Sorry' he said to Hermione, ignoring Malfoy's presence.

'It's alright, I should've mentioned it earlier.' Hermione said softly, reaching out to take Ron's hand. Malfoy groaned and made a show of checking his watch.

'I guess I'll be going then.' Ron said sadly and Hermione walked with him to the portrait hole. 'I could come with you.' He said hopefully before he stepped outside the dorm.

She touched his cheek, 'You'll be bored, we don't get to do any of the fun stuff. Plus I couldn't deal with you two bickering all day.' She motioned to Malfoy with a half-smile.

He nodded. 'You'll be careful around him though. He's such a prick.'

'I can handle him.' She said and kissed Ron goodbye but as she watched him walk away she questioned how true that really was.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy to see him smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag off the couch.

'Let's just go alright?' She turned and walked out the door, not looking to see if Malfoy was following.

He caught up to her quickly, brushing her shoulder as he began to walk beside her. She tried to ignore the tingle that ran over her skin when he touched her.

'Did you see his face when he thought you were blowing him off for me?' He laughed. 'I should've told him I was taking you out so that I could ravish that pretty little body of yours.'

She turned her face away from him so that he couldn't see the way his joke had affected her. Her face felt hot and there was an unfamiliar longing in her lower stomach.

'That would've been hilarious.' He laughed to himself.

'Well, I'm glad you didn't.' She said, shooting him a glare. 'Thank you for covering for me anyway.'

'You forget my dear, I'm covering for myself too.' He looked as though he was thinking about something far off, something she wasn't privy too. It was then that she realised how little she really knew about him.

'I'm sorry about your father.' She said suddenly. She knew that he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban and Malfoy had always seemed so close to him. She was glad he was in prison but she also knew it must be hard for Malfoy.

'Don't be.' He said shortly, without looking at her.

'I didn't mean to - '

'I know what you meant Granger, and I'm telling you, I don't need your sympathy.' His voice was sharp and she knew not to bring it up again.

They were silent as they left the castle. It wasn't until they got into Hogsmeade that either of them spoke.

'You wanna grab a drink before we get down to it?' He asked.

She chewed on her lip, trying to decide if it was a good idea. On one hand, she wanted to get this ridiculous shopping done and didn't want to risk someone getting the wrong idea. But on the other, it couldn't do that much harm and it might just give them a chance to get to know each other a bit. Their arrangement was really just business you might say but it would make her feel better to know him better than just the Pureblood jerk that had teased her for years. Plus, she had to admit, he intrigued her.

'Sure, why not?' He smiled at her response.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and he walked her to a booth that seemed to have the most privacy. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he guided her and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a smirk pull at the corners of his mouth and she rolled her eyes before sitting down.

'I'll get us butterbeers.' He said before leaving her to get the drinks.

Whilst he was gone she found herself unconsciously smoothing her clothes and her hair. She shook her head, _It's not a date, _she reasoned with herself. _You have a goddam boyfriend, remember Ron, he's the reason you're doing this with Malfoy anyway so SNAP OUT OF IT_, she chastised herself and put on a smile as Malfoy returned with the drinks.

'He was an actual prick.' Malfoy said suddenly after they had sat in silence for ten minutes.

Hermione didn't have to ask who he was talking about. She didn't say anything, if he was going to talk about it, he would do it on his own time.

'I'm glad he's in Azkaban. It's what he deserves.' He spoke more so into his drink than to Hermione. 'Everything had to be his way. Heaven help you if you defied him.'

Hermione didn't know what to say, she knew what he was implying without him needing to say it. She moved her hand across the table but he moved his back, out of her reach.

'Remember what I said about sympathy Granger?' He looked up from his drink and into her eyes.

'Then why are you telling me this?' she asked confused.

'I dunno. I've never spoken about it to anyone.' He shrugged. 'I suppose you shared something personal with me, and a little reciprocity is good for any partnership.'

She took a swig of her drink, not really knowing how to respond. As she set her drink back down on the table she noticed him lean forward. Ever so gently, he reached his hand out and ran his thumb across her top lip. She shivered slightly and when she met his eyes she had to suppress the urge to moan. He was looking at her with a look of unbridled lust. 'You had some butterbeer on your lip.'

He leaned closer and for a minute she thought he was going to kiss her. She flinched away, unwilling to engage him like this, in public. He continued to look at her, eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips.

All of a sudden, he was away from her standing next to the booth holding a hand out to her.

'We should go.' He said with a glint in his eyes.

She stood up, taking his hand, the warmth of it surprising her. They walked out into the cold and he linked her arm in his. She had half a mind to let go but it was a nice feeling that she did not want to lose just yet.

They reached a shop that Hermione hadn't seen before. She shot him a look and he just winked.

'Ready to get sexy?' He laughed.

She put on a sad face, 'You don't think I'm sexy?' She joked.

He laughed, actually laughed. It was strange, to be joking and laughing with Malfoy. Not bad, just strange.

'You know what I mean sweetheart.' He smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek and leading her into the store.

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, its end of semester at uni which means exams :( They're almost done so I should be updating more often. I hope you like this chapter!**

When they returned to their common room hours later they dumped the bags of lingerie on the couch exhausted. Draco was sure that Granger had more pairs of underwear in those bags than she already had in her drawers. Draco made sure that she got properly fitted and then had spent the entire time picking pieces out and chucking them in baskets whilst Granger whined at him that she didn't need that many, or that one was too skimpy and this that and the other. He was itching to actually see her in a thong, specifically the nice lace Slytherin green one he'd had to fight particularly hard to keep in the basket.

Draco stretched his arms above his head before heading over to one of the kitchen cupboards, he really needed a drink. The cupboards were mostly bare aside from some tea bags and instant coffee; it was exceedingly rare for either of them to ever actually eat there. Draco reached into the highest cupboard searching the back until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the unopened bottle of firewhisky that he had hidden there when his last bottle had run out.

'Want a drink?' he turned to Granger waving the bottle in his hand.

'How did you get that?!' she exclaimed. He sniggered at her innocence; he enjoyed the cute way that her eyes widened in shock at such rebellious behaviour.

'I have my ways.' He smiled and found himself a glass. He raised an eyebrow at her, a silent question as he reached for a second one.

'Ah, no thanks.' She shook her head, 'I'm going to go hang out with Ron, you know, make up for dogging out on him today.'

'Be sure to apologise for my stealing you away.' He smiled at her. 'Oh and before you head off, put one of them on.' He gestured towards the bags on the couch.

She pulled a face and Draco sighed. 'I didn't buy them so that you could take them to your room and then never wear them.'

'I didn't ask you to buy them Malfoy.'

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. 'We are not having this argument again Granger.' He glared at her. When it came to paying for all the lingerie earlier Draco had naturally footed the bill. She had protested to no end but to him it was just right. He had more money than she did and he was the one that had convinced her that she needed it in the first place. Frankly he was done hearing her complain about it. Most girls he knew would kill to be doted on by him.

He poured himself a drink whilst she gathered all her bags and headed to her room muttering angrily under her breath. He slunk down unto the now clear couch and sipped his drink trying to relax. He would never understand the female fascination with shopping. He'd been to only one store today and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Granger returned from her room not five minutes later dressed in the same clothes but Draco hoped that she had actually changed her knickers.

'I'll see you later.' she said kindly, gently brushing her hand across his shoulders as she passed.

She was out of the portrait hole before he could respond. He thought about the way that she had touched him before she had left. He would never have thought it was possible for Hermione Granger to even want to touch him like that let alone, him letting her. He shrugged his shoulders thinking it best not to over think things.

He closed his eyes, thinking of the strange feeling that accompanied her touch.

Draco felt a light touch to his cheek, arousing him from the sleep he hadn't realised he'd fallen in to. He opened his eyes to see Granger staring down at him.

'Hey sleepy head.' She smiled.

'Shut up.' He grumbled, wiping his eyes.

'You dropped your cup, it was quite a mess.' She looked at him with mock anger.

Draco sat up straight on the couch noticing the blush on her cheeks. 'How was Ron?' He asked, trying to make it sound like he actually gave a shit.

She looked at her hands, 'Alright. He was real mad at first. Seamus saw us at the Three Broomsticks.'

Draco thought back to earlier that day, running his thumb across her rosy lips, their faces inches apart. He now looked at her with concern in his eyes. He couldn't believe they'd been busted this early.

'Don't worry,' she said with a soft smile, 'I don't think he saw when…' she trailed off blushing. 'Ron just said that Seamus said he saw us having a drink together and that didn't seem very much like keeping an eye on kids.'

'What did you tell him?'

'I just said that we got a break and that you were really dull company anyway.' She laughed.

Draco looked at her with a clearly fake hurt expression. 'Me? Dull company? I bet he forgave you after that.'

'Yeah, he said that that made sense and that he was sorry for getting mad.' Her expression suddenly turned sad and distant. 'I hate lying to him.' She spoke quietly.

Draco moved closer to her and draped an arm over her shoulder. 'I don't mean to be horrible Granger, but you did pick this. If you can't live with it, we can stop, I won't hold it against you.' He said as kindly as he could.

'I don't want to.' She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes wide and glassy.

'Then you must deal with the consequences.'

'Are you actually being responsible?' She chuckled.

Draco smiled down at her. 'Nah, I just don't want you to come whining at me that it's all my fault when this blows up in your face.'

'When? You think this will blow up in my face.' Her eyes were searching his features as if trying to read the answer in his eyes.

'I think it has great potential to.'

'Are you trying to talk me out of this?' He couldn't quite tell if she was being serious or if she was mocking him.

'No, no definitely not.' Draco replied with a wicked grin. 'How'd the new knickers feel?' He asked with a wink. He felt perhaps it was a good time to change the subject.

She blushed and broke eye contact. 'Alright. The thong is kind of uncomfortable.' She grimaced.

'You'll get used to it.'

'Oh really? How often do you wear g-strings?' They both chuckled.

'Thank you for them Malfoy. I realised while I was out that I bitched and whined about you buying it all for me but then never even said thank you.' She lightly squeezed his hand and he smiled.

He let his eyes wander over her body and was suddenly extremely curious to see which set of underwear she had on. 'Let's crack on then.'

She looked at him confused. 'You know the drill Granger, off with the clothes.' She groaned and he gave her a smirk.

'Fine.' She got up and slowly lifted her shirt, displaying a black lace bra. It pushed her breasts up instead of flattening them like her sports bra did. Draco felt his mouth go dry and he was so preoccupied with her chest that he hadn't even noticed that she'd dropped her jeans.

When his eyes wandered down to her lace covered mound, it took all of his strength not to throw her down on the couch and take her right there, right then. The thong matched the bra and it seemed to Draco that her curves had been emphasised by the new underwear. He twirled his finger signalling for her to turn and then immediately wished he hadn't. He ass was so beautiful and firm that Draco damn near had to sit on his hands to stop himself from touching her. He shifted on the couch as he felt himself harden.

When she turned back around she was a deep shade of red. 'Don't be embarrassed Granger. You look really fucking hot.' He said unable to stop his eyes venturing down her body.

'Really?' She surprised him by giggling. He looked up at her to see her biting her lip. She was killing him.

'Do you want to know a secret?' She whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow, _this should be interesting. _

She looked at him and then looked away again, blushing profusely and hiding behind her hair.

'Come now Granger, you brought it up, now you have to tell me.' He said in a husky voice.

She shook her hair out of her face and looked at him once again. 'I kind of feel hot.' She swayed her hips slightly as if emphasizing her point.

For the first time that he could remember, Draco Malfoy blushed. Actually blushed. He never would have expected her to say such a thing and he really wished that she would stop moving her hips like that. 'Told you so,' was all he could manage.

'I never said I didn't believe you.' She said with a laugh. 'It's strange though, how a little bit of fabric can make a difference.'

'Like you wouldn't believe.' Draco mumbled whilst running his eyes from her chest to the thong clad area between her legs. He suddenly had an idea.

'Granger, do you masturbate?' She looked at him, her mouth hanging open in shock.

'MALFOY!' She exclaimed.

'Settle down,' he said calmly, 'I'm not here to judge, I just want to know what level of experience you have with you own body.'

She took a deep breath, 'A little, once, I tried it but, I dunno… it was kind of weird.' She avoided his eyes.

He looked at her intently. 'Have you ever had an orgasm Granger?'

If possible she blushed deeper and met his eyes, shaking her head slightly.

'Never? Not even once?' He had guessed as much but it was still hard for him to believe that an eighteen year old girl, had never even experienced an orgasm.

She shook her head again. 'Do you trust me?' he said softly. She met his eyes and he watched as they widened in realisation. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering, 'Yes.'

He stood up from the couch and closed the distance between them, moving faster than he ever had in his entire life.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I apologise for my tardiness with updating! Sexy times in this chapter, though I don't really know why i'm warning you, I think it was pretty obvious where this was heading :P **

As quick as anything Malfoy was in front of Hermione, their bodies so close she could feel the heat radiating from him. His hands were moving up and down her ribs, his eyes boring into hers. She could see the look of pure lust in his eyes, a hunger that she recognised from the way Ron looked at her, only much more intense. He began pressing light kisses to her throat, his hands coming to rest just underneath her breasts. He made no attempt to remove her bra, simply skimming his fingertips across her cleavage as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She felt a longing between her legs and moaned loudly, feeling him smirk against her skin. His hands once again traveled to her hips and he held them tightly as he pulled her with him moving them backwards until they reached the couch.

Malfoy sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione with him so that she sat on his lap, legs straddling his hips. She had never been in a position like this but if she was honest, she was not uncomfortable. She could feel the need in her lower stomach and she knew that she was moistening her new knickers. His lips met her skin again, this time pressing opened mouth kisses to the swell of her breasts, trailing his tongue over her heated skin. She arched her back and his fingers began tracing lightly over the skin of her hips.

Ever so slowly he brought one of his hands down to cup her mound, his lips never leaving her breasts. The knot in her stomach finally made an appearance and she froze, attempting to reason with herself that she had nothing to be anxious or frightened about. He must have felt her apprehension as he moved his lips from her skin up to whisper in her ear.

'There's no need to worry Granger. You don't need to fret about pleasing me.' He whispered in a husky voice that made her shiver slightly. 'This,' he ran a finger along her covered slit, 'is all about you.' He sucked lightly on her earlobe and she bucked her hips slightly. She gasped and blushed at her own body's reaction. He chuckled pulling back from her ear to look her in the eye.

'Don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural.' He smiled at her, his grin turning wicked as his fingers found her nub through her knickers and began to circle it. Her hips jerked violently this time, grinding against him, needing more friction. He hooked his fingers into the band of her underwear and looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. She bit her lip nervously before deciding that she was being silly, this was going to happen. She wanted, no,_ needed_ this to happen. She nodded and he pulled her knickers down just enough to grant him access.

He didn't stare at her mound like she thought he would. Instead his eyes never left hers, silently reassuring her that there was nothing to fear from him. She was so focused on his stormy eyes, clouded with lust that she didn't notice him move his hand back to her centre. She gasped as his middle finger made contact with her entrance. He made a rumbling sound in his chest that sounded to Hermione much like a growl.

'So wet.' He moaned burying his face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders securing him close to her body whilst he gathered her juices and slid his finger further up her slit to her clit. She moaned loudly, tightening her hold on him. This was so much better than when she had attempted to pleasure herself. He circled her clit gently at first but he added more pressure as she ground her hips against him.

He pulled his face away from her neck and once again looked her dead in the eyes. 'Do you like that?' He whispered, moving his fingers faster against her and giving her a sultry smile. Her only response was to turn her head and press a light kiss to his temple. It was the first time that she had kissed him in any way and she liked the feel of his skin beneath her lips. She momentarily thought of Ron but the thought was lost as Malfoy pressed a finger into her. She cried out, taken aback by this new sensation. He moved his finger around slightly as if trying to loosen her up a bit before adding a second finger. She gripped him tighter and dropped her head to his shoulder breathing heavily.

She moaned again as he took up circling her clit with his thumb, his fingers now gliding in and out of her easily. She rocked her hips and she felt his fingers curl up slightly before hitting a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

'There it is.' Malfoy chuckled, moving his fingers over her spot again and again. Hermione could feel the heat building in her stomach and her legs began to shake slightly.

'Malfoy… I think… ohhh' She breathed against him, she was finding it difficult to concentrate whilst his fingers were bringing her closer and closer to her breaking point.

'I know baby.' He lifted his free hand to pull down the right cup of her bra, exposing her breast. His mouth latched onto her nipple as his thumb moved in tighter circles and he pumped his fingers in and out of her insanely fast.

She held her breath and gripped him tighter as her very first orgasm took hold. She screamed and threw her head back as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body. Malfoy had not stopped his movements, instead he just watched her come apart on his lap. She felt as though she might pass out, her vision blurring as her body continued to spasm.

As she finally came down from her high she heard him laughing. She lifted her head from where it had come to rest on his shoulder. 'What?' she sighed.

'Nothing.' He grinned. 'How was that?' He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

'Incredible. I'm disappointed in myself that I waited so long for that.' She giggled.

'Glad to be of assistance.' He winked as he finally removed his fingers from her. She looked at his glistening fingers and suddenly had the urge to taste them. At any other time she would have thought that was disgusting but here in her post-orgasm cloud it seemed like a perfectly sound thing to do. Before he could wipe them she grabbed his hand and lifted it to her mouth. She flicked her tongue out experimentally licking the tip of his middle finger. She wrinkled her nose at the tangy taste but took his fingers into her mouth anyway, sucking and licking his fingers clean.

'Fuck Granger.' She looked at him, his fingers still in her mouth. His eyes were hungry and instead of being anxious at the lust she saw she found herself being turned on by it. She released his fingers from her mouth with a pop and she figured he must have liked that judging by the way he thrust up against her. To her own surprise she began to grind herself on his trouser clad erection. He groaned and gripped her hips, encouraging her to keep moving. He was moving his hips in time with hers and she could tell that he wanted more. She felt bad admitting it even to herself but so did she.

Hermione began to open the buttons of the black dress shirt that he had been wearing all day, slowing revealing his pale skin inch by flawless inch. When she had undone all of the buttons she pushed the shirt apart giving her an unobstructed view of his toned torso. He wasn't sculptured, with perfect muscles but he definitely had definition that Hermione knew Ron wouldn't. She could trace the outline of his abs as she moved her hand lower and lower down his body. When she reached his belt buckle she held it lightly pausing before undoing it. She looked at him and saw her own heated gaze reflected in his eyes.

'Will you fuck me now?'

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, this update is thanks to Emma-Kate9885 as her kind and hilarious review made me want to post a new chapter ASAP so cheers for that :)**

_'Will you fuck me now?'_

Draco felt as though he might come in his pants. It was becoming extremely difficult to think rationally with an uncharacteristically eager Granger grinding her dripping cunt on his impossibly hard cock, her hands poised to open his pants and asking him to fuck her. He thrust himself against her one last time before making the annoyingly right decision.

He grasped her hands and lifted them away from his belt. 'No Granger, I won't.' He watched her face lower in disappointment and he saw something else flash across her eyes. It looked almost like embarrassment or shame.

'That's fine. I get it.' She said harshly as she got up off his lap, pulling her knickers up as she stood. It didn't take long for him to realise she thought that he didn't want her. _How could she possibly think that? _he thought to himself looking down at the obvious bulge in his trousers.

'Granger - ' He started but she cut him off. 'It's fine Malfoy, you don't have to explain to me.' She avoided his eyes whilst she pulled on the rest of her clothes.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. 'Will you just listen to me woman!' She looked as though she was about to cry. His face softened, 'I can't take that from you Granger.' He sighed. 'I can't be the one to do that.'

He looked away from her eyes. He wasn't one to turn down a shag but being so close to taking her had seemed to awaken his conscience from its slumber. She looked at him strangely, her eyes scanning his the same way he had seen them scan a book. She was analysing him, attempting to figure him out. 'What Granger? Is that so hard to believe?' he said exasperated.

'A little bit. Your reputation precedes you in this department yet here you are, refusing to have sex with me to what? Preserve my honour? Yeah ok Malfoy that makes perfect sense.' Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'I just… I dunno Granger; you're not like other girls. I just know that you don't want me to be the one to take your virginity.'

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that MY virginity is MINE to give. You don't get to tell me what I do and don't want to do with it.' She spoke in that condescending voice she used whenever she was explaining something or answering a question, or pretty much anytime she was flaunting her superior knowledge over others.

'Yes, I know that. But really Granger? You really want me to be the first person you ever have sex with? You don't want it to be, I dunno, YOUR BOYFRIEND?' He spat the last part.

'Don't make it sound like I'm cheating Malfoy!' She yelled at him.

'I dunno Granger, but someone who is not your boyfriend just made you come. I think if we were to ask Weasley, he'd probably call that cheating.' Draco said darkly. _Does she really not think this is cheating?_ He inwardly chuckled at her naivety.

'YOU WOULDN'T!' She screeched at him.

'No of course I wouldn't, I was just trying to make a point.' Draco sighed. 'As much as it would give me a great deal of pleasure to hold it over the weasel that I gave his girlfriend an orgasm before he'd even seen her tits, we have an arrangement and I do not go back on my word. I just want you to see that you deserve to experience sex for the first time with someone that loves and respects you.'

'You don't respect me?' was all that she replied.

'Jesus Christ Granger, that's what you get out of all that?' He half smiled. 'Of course I respect you. I respect you more than I ever thought that I would and I sure as hell want you but I don't love you and I'm not about to start. That's not the person that you should give your virginity to.'

She surprised him by taking a step towards him and touching a hand to his cheek. 'I respect you too Malfoy.' She smiled. 'And thank you. What you're doing is actually quite sweet.' She reached up and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

'Yeah well don't go around telling people that. I have an image to uphold you know.' He winked and she giggled.

'Oh of course.' She smiled innocently. She went to walk back towards the stairs that led to her bedroom when she stopped and looked at him. 'What did you mean when you said that I'm not like other girls? I mean, I know you've not been so responsible in regards to other girls' first times so what is it about me?'

Draco thought for a minute and then shrugged. 'I guess with other girls, they're just being slags. They want to be with me so they can say that they fucked Draco Malfoy. You're not like that. Like I said before, I respect you.'

'So you don't respect the girls you fuck?' She raised a disapproving eyebrow.

'Granger, as I said, they're slags and they throw themselves at me. It's hard to respect someone that doesn't respect themselves.'

She nodded slightly before turning back towards her stairs. 'I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy'

'Granger wait!' Draco said to her back as she began climbing the stairs. She turned to look at him. 'I think you should give it a go with Ron. You were great back there.' He motioned towards the couch and he saw her blush.

'I just might do that.' She winked and continued up the stairs until he heard her door close behind her.

Draco knew he was doing the right thing but he really didn't want to think about Weasley fucking her. Not when he'd just been so close and ready to slam into her like he'd wanted to since he'd first seen her without clothes. His cock twitched at the thought and he knew right then that it wouldn't be enough just to deal with it himself. He thought for a moment before walking out of the portrait hole and heading towards the dungeons, walking as quickly as his growing erection would allow.

He couldn't decide whether he was lucky or not when he ran into Pansy on his way. He hadn't been looking for her necessarily but rather just a random fuck, but hey, she was always more than willing.

'Hey Drake' she said with a wink.

He groaned, 'Shut up,' he spat at her. This would go much better if she didn't speak.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. She giggled and grabbed at his cock through his pants. She rubbed him vigorously before undoing his belt and dropping to her knees, taking his pants and underwear down with her. Without hesitation she took his hard length into her mouth. Draco threw his head back and grabbed a handful of her dark hair. She made annoying slurping sounds that he found easy to ignore as she sucked him greedily, her hand working where she couldn't fit him into her mouth. She ran her tongue up the underside of his length and swirled it around his sensitive swollen head. Draco groaned and pulled on her hair letting her know that he wanted her to get up.

She stood and he immediately span her around, pushing down on her back until she was bent over one of the classroom's many desks. He lifted her skirt and moved her thong to the side before unceremoniously slamming into her. She was nowhere near as tight and welcoming as he imagined Granger would be but it was still a vagina.

'Yesss' he heard Pansy hiss as he pounded into her, his hands gripping her hips and bringing them back to meet his thrusts.

'Oh yes! Faster! HARDER!' she screeched but Draco was hardly paying attention to her. As he continued to slam into her over and over he closed his eyes and threaded his fingers into her hair, silently wishing that it was brown, wild and attached to the head of Hermione Granger.

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can't quite remember when I last updated, so sorry if it's been a while :) **

Hermione sat in her potions class, textbook opened on her desk as they waited for Slughorn to arrive. She wasn't really reading it, but she knew that if Harry and Ron thought that she was reading they would leave her alone. She wasn't in the mood to smile and nod whilst they rambled on and on about Quidditch and other things that she couldn't care less about. She was busy trying to figure things out in her head. It had been nearly a week since her encounter with Malfoy on the couch and since then she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the way he'd made her feel. Whenever she saw him she'd remember the feel of his lips around her areola and his fingers inside her. She'd get carried away and imagine what it would feel like if he replaced his fingers with his tongue or even _that, _often leading to her feeling extremely guilty as she felt the moisture in her knickers.

A big part of her wanted it to happen again, but she knew it was wrong. She'd felt guilty after he'd turned down sleeping with her because he'd been right, she should lose her virginity to someone that loved her, someone like Ron and she would. It was his birthday in two days and she had decided that she would finally do it then, like a gift to him. And yet she still couldn't stop herself imagining running her fingers through platinum blonde hair rather than fiery red. She was beginning to realise that Malfoy had been right about there being consequences of their arrangement, though they were not what she had thought. She hadn't expected to start lusting after Malfoy. But that was all it was, lust. She didn't love Malfoy, not like she loved Ron.

As she came to that realisation Slughorn finally strolled into the classroom and began explaining what it was they were to be brewing. Unfortunately, Hermione was paired with Malfoy. This was not particularly unusual. Ever since they had both been named heads they were often paired together in class, as though they were used as some kind of an example. She gave a quick smile to Harry and Ron before heading over to Malfoy.

'Hey there Granger.' He said without looking up from his textbook as he read what they were going to need.

'Hey.' She said quietly. He lifted his head to meet her eyes and she immediately began pushing away the mental images that came whenever she looked at him. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile as he looked at her. 'You start setting up and I'll get the ingredients.' He said and she nodded, shivering slightly as she brushed her shoulder as he moved past her.

They were a good team when they worked together, they both knew what they were doing and got it done without having to stop and answer questions or bother the other about what they were supposed to be doing. As Malfoy prepared the ingredients Hermione tried not to stare at his hands but could not help herself. He worked with a grace that made it clear that he knew what he was doing. _Much like the other night_ Hermione thought to herself and couldn't fight the blush that crept up her cheeks as she remembered the way that she had sucked on those very same fingers. She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye and she knew she'd been busted as he dumped the ingredients into the cauldron and waved his hand in her face.

'Don't tell me you miss my fingers Granger.' He chuckled as her blush deepened.

She swatted his hand away from her face and glared at him. 'Shut up Malfoy.'

'Ah, you don't deny it.' He continued to laugh.

'Not now Malfoy, anyone could hear.' The last thing she needed was someone to overhear their conversation and put the pieces together, especially someone like Harry or Ron who were only two tables away.

Malfoy leaned uncomfortably close to her, his lips so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She resisted the urge to lean into him. 'Can they? Tell me the truth Granger, do you miss me touching you? Did you like the way my fingers felt in your cunt?' She gasped slightly at his words and they quickly moved away from each other as the sound caught the attention of Seamus and Dean at the next table. They looked at Hermione quizzically and she gave them a reassuring smile. She relaxed as they shrugged and went back to their potion.

She whirled on Malfoy, 'Knock it off!' she spat at him.

He raised his hands up in surrender, 'I was just messing with you, calm down.' He smirked.

She turned her attention back to their potion but he was still standing all too close to her. 'What?' she said angrily, stirring the potion with more aggression than was needed.

'How's Ron?' The question was innocent but the implication was obvious.

'Can we please talk about this later?' She ground out through gritted teeth.

'That bad huh?' The glare she gave him them seemed to convince him that now was not the time and he stepped back from her and went back to only focusing on the task at hand.

The rest of the lesson went by rather quickly after that. They completed their potion without a hiccup and soon Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading back to the Gryffindor tower to relax before dinner. As soon as they got there Hermione sat down and found a fresh piece of parchment, beginning a paper they had been given that day for transfiguration.

'Are you really starting that already Mione?' Ron groaned. Harry just laughed, 'Mate, I know she's your girlfriend but sometimes you act like you don't know her at all.' Even Hermione chuckled at that.

After a while of Hermione doing her homework and the boys playing wizard chess Harry finally spoke. 'Malfoy isn't giving you any trouble is he Mione?'

She snapped her head up to look at him, simultaneously knocking over her ink pot spilling black ink all over the dull red carpet. 'Crap!' She exclaimed, picking up the pot and using a quick cleaning spell before the mess got too large.

She tried to go back to her work hoping he had forgotten his question but was interrupted by an impatient 'Well?' from Harry.

She looked up at him again, this time without spilling any ink. She opted to play dumb, 'Well what Harry?'

'Is Malfoy giving you trouble?'

'Why would you say that?' She carried on writing, attempting to seem disinterested.

'I dunno, he just looked like he was giving you a hard time in potions is all.' He said looking at her intently.

'Oh that. No, he was just messing around. It was fine, nothing I couldn't handle.' She gave him a smile. 'I wish you guys would give it a rest. He's not so bad anymore; he hasn't once called me mudblood this entire year. Maybe you two should try putting aside some of you old hatred and at least be civil with him.'

Ron looked outraged. 'Are you really defending him right now? What are you guys, best buds or something?'

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. 'I suppose that yes, I am defending him but no we're not' she curled her fingers into quotation marks, 'best buds,' she spoke mockingly. 'But you both have to understand that I live with him, I think I might know him a bit better than you two. Honestly, if he were to have changed at all, I think we can agree that I'd be the first to not only notice but accept it.' They were both looking at her with their mouths hanging slightly open. She smiled softly at them. 'I'm just asking that you give him a chance.'

Ron scoffed but Harry's face softened. 'You've always been so kind hearted.' He gave her a warm smile, 'But he hasn't given us any indication that he's changed, he still treats us like dirt. If he acted as though he were able to look past prejudice for us, we'd do it for him.'

'Speak for yourself.' Ron muttered and they all went back to what they were doing, both Hermione and Harry realising it was a pointless endeavor to even try to get Ron to look at Malfoy any other way.

Hours later Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading back from dinner. Before Hermione left them to go to her own dorm she grabbed Ron's forearm, stopping him. She nodded at Harry, letting him know she wanted a minute alone with her boyfriend. He smiled knowingly and after a quick 'catch ya later' to her and Ron he continued on to the Gryffindor tower leaving the couple alone.

'What's up Mione.' He looked at her affectionately, lightly stroking a finger across her cheek.

'I wanted to talk to you about your birthday.' She tried to sound seductive but she didn't think it was really working. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 'I thought that maybe you might want to… umm… spend the night with me.' She looked him dead in the eyes.

'Uh yeah, I suppose so, I mean Harry said he was going to organise something that night in the Gryffindor tower. Maybe tomorrow night?' He said as though he were completely unaware of her meaning.

She chuckled, placing her hands on the sides of his face, 'Ron, I just asked you if you want to spend the night with me and you're practically checking your diary to see if you can pencil me in.' she laughed.

He looked confused for a minute before realisation seemed to dawn on him. 'Oh! You mean…' She nodded and smiled as she watched the glee that graced his features. 'Forget what I said, I'll spend the night with you any damn time you want.' She laughed as he wound his arms around her waist.

'Tomorrow night is brilliant.' She smiled as he brought his lips to hers. For a few minutes they just stood in the corridor, arms wrapped around each other. They eventually broke away, both breathing heavily. They disentangled themselves from each other knowing they couldn't stand there all night.

'I love you Mione.' Ron said, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before turning to leave.

She smiled to herself as she headed back to her dorm. When she entered the room, she found Malfoy spread out on the couch, a book propped up on his chest. She walked around the couch and knelt down on the floor next to him. She wanted to talk to him. She was nervous, although it was only a day's difference, she hadn't anticipated finally sharing herself with Ron the very next day rather than two days' time. Finally having it planned made it all the more real to her. She thought about how strange it was that less than a week ago she'd been more than ready to give her virginity up to Malfoy on this very couch and now she was nervous about doing it with her actual boyfriend the next day. She believed that Malfoy would know just what to say.

'What's up Granger?' he dropped his book to his chest and turned his head to look at her.

She didn't look at him at first, instead trying to find the right words. He noticed her hesitation and sat up. He tugged on her arms lightly, encouraging her to join him on the couch.

'I'm going to have sex with Ron tomorrow night.' She finally said it. She looked up at him to find his face pulled into an expression that was part amusement and part something else that she couldn't quite place.

'That's a good thing right?' He smiled at her. Her heart sank slightly for no apparent reason. She supposed that there was a small part of her that was disappointed that he seemed so happy that she was about to sleep with someone else, however ridiculous that was. She knew that he was never going to sleep with her and that it wasn't like that between them. She shook her head to clear it of those thoughts and let the more reasonable side of her brain take over.

'Yeah, I suppose.'

'You suppose' he repeated and then lifted her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes. 'It is a good thing Granger. You love him and he loves you. You have nothing to be nervous about. It'll be brilliant. And you know what? Even if it isn't it doesn't matter. Nobody's first time is how they expect it to be but that's the beauty of a first time. You get all that awkwardness out of the way so that all the next times are infinitely better. You'll be great Granger, don't worry about a thing.'

Hermione didn't know what to say. He had said it all with such confidence that it seemed to spread into her. She was right, he did know just what to say.

'Thank you.' Was all she could respond with. He nodded and went straight back to reading as she pulled out the essay she had begun earlier and slipped back down to the floor and starting working on it on the coffee table. However, she couldn't stop thinking about the next night. Malfoy seemed to notice.

'You're still worried aren't you?'

She looked up at him from her work. She nodded before looking down.

'What is it in particular that you're worried about?' He asked seeming genuinely concerned.

She felt it was best to be honest. When it came to this stuff over the past week he hadn't been anything but honest with her. 'I don't know what to expect and that makes me nervous.'

He moved off the couch and sat down next to her. 'You mentioned that he'd done it before, is that right?'

She nodded. 'Well in that case, you can relax a bit because he'll know what he's doing.' He nudged her shoulder gently.

'But what do I do?' She bit her lip and she saw a glint of something pass over his eyes briefly.

'If he does it right then he should do something similar to what I did to you the other day to get you ready and then you'll do it. It will come naturally to you Granger, I promise.' She bushed at the memory but she did feel slightly more comfortable with his reassurance.

'Will it hurt?' She asked him. He took one of her hands in his and she appraised their entwined fingers with both relief and apprehension. His sudden comforting gesture made her think the answer to her question would not be pleasant.

'Maybe.' He looked in her eyes and she saw in them that underneath his intense, don't give a shit about anyone exterior, he did actually care. They was a softness in the way that he looked at her that told her that he wasn't taking pleasure in her discomfort but rather he was seeking ways to alleviate it. 'Probably, a bit. If he treats you right, it should be nearly painless. Well, this is what I've been told of course, my own first-hand experience would do you no good.' He smiled and she laughed. In this moment, she was so thankful that they were no longer enemies. She knew now that what she had undertaken with Malfoy was really quite morally wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. That had sparked something between them that Hermione was glad that she had.

She felt much better but there was something that was still nagging at her. She took a deep breath, 'What if he wants me to do… you know… stuff, like to him?'

'Like head?' He said it flatly, as if it were something that was perfectly normal in conversation.

'Yeah.' She averted her eyes from his.

'It's your first time, he wouldn't make you do that. That's something that you can explore later.'

'But what if he wants it?'

'Granger, you don't do anything that you don't want to ok? I don't care if you love him, if there's something you're not ready for then you tell him. He won't make you do anything you don't want, I'm sure. And if he does, I'll kill him.' She looked up at him expecting to see the joke in his eyes but there was no amusement in his face. He was serious. Even though she knew Ron would never hurt her, the thought of Malfoy looking so protective somehow gave her some peace of mind.

He softly traced comforting circles on the back of her hand before his tone turned light again, 'You're more than welcome to practice on me if you'd like.' He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact that his suggestion made her stomach start up some acrobatics.

'What? No? Fine, your loss.' He took his hand back from hers and playfully examined his nails in mock disinterest to her rejection.

'Yes because me not sucking your cock is my loss.' She said sarcastically, holding her hand to her heart as if she were actually pained by this and quietly trying not to think about what it would be like to actually do it. She couldn't risk another physical encounter with Malfoy. He had already had too much of an effect on her.

'Such vulgarity Granger!'

She laughed. 'I'm just full of surprises.' She shot back.

'Yes I'm sure you are.' His tone was no longer playful and Hermione tried to ignore the lust in his voice as she felt heat rush to her own core.

She began packing up her things. 'I'm heading to bed, I'll see you tomorrow.' She moved quickly without waiting for a response.

**Thanks for reading! **

**I don't really like this chapter. It felt like a really lame filler chapter that had to be there just so I could get to the good bit. Sorry if its crap :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for all the lovely reviews! I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone :P**

The next day passed just the same as any other aside from the fact that Hermione was acutely aware that she was going to lose her virginity that night. All day Ron had grinned at her knowingly every time their eyes met. He was doing nothing to calm her nerves.

Her third class of the day was Arithmancy which neither of the boys did and she was grateful for the break from them. Malfoy did this class too and he wasn't surrounded by his normal group of friends either. It seemed that as a general rule, only the more 'brighter' students bothered to take this class. Instead of sitting in her normal seat, she chose today to sit next to Malfoy. He was quickly becoming a bit of a calming agent for her.

When he saw her coming, he moved his things so she could sit with no hesitation or question. She could see that other students were looking at them strangely but she really didn't care. What did it matter to them if Hermione and Malfoy were friends?

They spent the first half of the lesson silently doing their work, not really acknowledging each other but not ignoring each other either. It was a comfortable silence that they were used to after sharing the same area to study back at their dorm.

After a while Malfoy eventually broke the silence. 'How are you feeling?'

She turned to look at him and found that he was looking back at her, his silver grey eyes swimming with concern.

'You're actually worried about me aren't you?' She chuckled but her chuckle dissolved into a gasp as he moved his hand and placed it on her thigh. She looked at him with wide eyes.

'Relax; I'm not making a move on you. Not even I would do that, not today.' He winked. 'But yes, as surprising as it is, I am worried about you.' He said without meeting her gaze.

She smiled at him; it was strangely comforting to know that he cared. 'Thanks Malfoy, and yeah I'm alright.'

He squeezed her thigh lightly and she was momentarily distracted by a longing for his hand to be slightly higher. 'You're going be fine.' He whispered to her.

She placed a hand on top of his on her thigh. 'Will you be there?'

He burst out laughing and Hermione could not work out what was so funny. After a shushing from the teacher, Malfoy settled and answered her, 'I'm not saying I'm not open to threesomes but I really don't think Weasley would be into that.' He laughed.

She playfully punched him in the leg under the table. 'I meant beforehand! You're gross.'

'What do you need me for?'

'To help me prepare!' She grumbled.

'I don't know how girls prepare for this; I just turn up and put it in.'

'Malfoy!' She shot him a glare.

He chuckled again, before turning serious, 'Whatever you need Granger, anything at all.' She smiled back at him and they both went back to their work.

'Am I coming with you straight after dinner or do you want me to come around later?' Ron whispered in Hermione's ear as they were both filling their plates. She didn't want him there straight away, she wanted sometime to compose herself before he got there.

'Maybe a bit later on. Is 7:30 alright?' She said kindly and he nodded.

He slipped a hand on to her thigh much like Malfoy had done earlier. 'Tonight's gonna be great.' He whispered and squeezed her thigh. She closed her eyes and pushed away thoughts of Malfoy doing the same thing before turning to face Ron and smiling happily at him. It was going to be great. It was the right thing to do, they were in love and she would finally be expressing that to him.

They ate their food and headed back to their separate dorms. When Hermione got back to hers Malfoy was waiting for her on the couch.

'What underwear are you wearing?' _Straight down to business_, Hermione inwardly chuckled.

'The purple set.'

He sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up her own stairs and into her bedroom. 'They simply won't do.' He said more to himself as he started rummaging through her drawers. She was about to protest when he pulled out a Gryffindor red bra. 'This is more like it.' He threw the bra at her and went to work trying to find the matching thong. When he found that he threw that at her too and stood outside the door whilst she changed.

'Should I put some different clothes on?' She yelled at him through the door.

'Nope, your uniform is brilliant.'

She opened the door and he walked back inside and looked around her room.

'Do I need to change anything?' She looked at him, eager for his advice.

'What more do you want Granger? Candles?' He laughed and she smiled.

'You can tell just from your room that you're a nerd.' He smiled to himself as he ran his fingers along the spines of the many books on her antique bookcase.

'What does you room look like?' She asked, annoyed that he had called her a nerd.

He looked at her with what she could only describe as a cheeky grin. 'I'll show you sometime.'

She wasn't exactly sure if there was subtext in that statement or not but she blushed at the possibility and looked at her watch to avoid looking at him. She couldn't be flirting with him right now. Her watch read 7:20 and she gasped.

'What is it?' Malfoy said whilst still looking at her books.

'Ron will be here in ten minutes.'

He turned and she noticed that his expression seemed almost melancholy. He didn't say anything as he walked out of her room and down the stairs. She followed him and found him leaning against the back of the couch.

'Are you going to leave?' She stood in front of him and she noticed the way that his hands were balled into fists. _He really despises Ron_ she thought to herself as she tried to draw her eyes away from the way the muscles in his arms stood out as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

He looked up at her face, 'Nah, I'll probably just chill in my room or something.'

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, 'Won't it be weird?'

'You've been here plenty of times while I was having sex.' He said matter-of-factly.

She felt her cheeks heat up. 'Yeah I suppose.' She said quietly, looking at the ground.

He stepped forward and she reluctantly looked up at him. 'I want to be here Granger. Just in case. If anything happens I want you to know that you just have to come through the bathroom and I'll be there. I won't let anything bad happen to you.' He lifted his hand and held her cheek. She leaned into his touch bringing her own hand up to hold his hand against her skin.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything, she just stood there a smile wide on her face. All too soon they heard what sounded like a knock on the portrait. They both turned to look and Hermione dropped her hand but Malfoy didn't. He pulled her face back to his and lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead. 'You'll be great.' He smiled before sprinting up his stairs.

She turned and took a deep breath. She straightened her clothes before walking over and opening the portrait. 'You're knocking now?' She laughed when the portrait hole opened and she saw Ron standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

He just shrugged and she moved to let him into the common room. He moved past her and stopped in the middle of the room turning to look at her with a soft smile. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He leant his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

'We should go to your room.' He whispered. She swallowed the nervousness that was rising in her throat. She nodded and grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs to her room. Once they got inside they both stood at the foot of her bed, staring at it as though it were looming over them, taunting them.

Slowly Ron reached out a hand and turned her head to face him. Gently he brought his lips to hers he began running his hands up and down her arms. She wound her arms around his neck and held his body closer. As the kiss deepened Ron slid his tongue into her mouth and Hermione stoked it with her own.

Eventually Ron broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down the column of her neck and began to undo the buttons of her school shirt. Once it was fully open he pushed it off her shoulders and stood back to look at her. She blushed and looked away from him feeling incredibly exposed under his gaze. He brought his lips back to her skin, nipping and sucking at the juncture where her shoulder and neck met. She moaned and moved her head to the side granting him better access.

She gingerly brought her fingers to the buttons of his shirt and removed it as he had hers. She ran her hands over his chest and brought them to rest on his shoulders. She had been right, Malfoy had a much more toned body than Ron but now was not the time to be thinking about Malfoy.

Ron brought his hands to her sides and began to run them up and down her skin. She giggled as the light touch of his fingers on her ribs was ticklish. He smiled against her skin and brought his hands to her breasts. He grazed his thumb over her nipples through the fabric of her bra. She moaned and he slipped his hands around to her back and undid the clasp of her bra.

'That was a damn sexy bra Mione but it really needed to come off.' He whispered before taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He brought her hands to the milky flesh of her breasts and gently kneaded them. She gasped at the feel of his touch on her bare flesh. She dropped her head to his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and she arched her back wanting him to touch more of her.

He moved his hands from her breasts and grabbed onto her hands moving them lower until they were resting at the button of his pants. She looked up at him and he kissed her, once again sliding his tongue against hers. Almost without thinking she popped open the button of his pants and slid down the zipper. He pulled back from their kiss and smiled at her, shucking out of his pants until he was left in his red boxers. He brought his own hands to the zipper of her skirt, undoing it and pulling it down so that they were both standing there in only their underwear.

'We match.' She laughed, gesturing to both of their Gryffindor red underwear.

'You look really fucking sexy Mione.' He stood staring at her body. 'Why did you keep this from me for so long?' He smiled like it was a joke but she wasn't sure how to respond.

He didn't break eye contact with her as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and moved them down his legs until he stepped out of them. She kept her eyes locked with his, she was nervous about looking down. She'd never seen an actual penis before. She'd felt Malfoy's against her core on the couch but that was so much different to this. He stepped closer to her and took one of her hands in his, gently ghosting his lips over the back of it before bringing it down to wrap around his cock.

It was a strange feeling touching it for the first time. She felt how hard he was and yet the flesh felt soft. She finally allowed herself to look down and saw the swollen head poking out above where her hand held him. He encouraged her to move her hand up and down his length.

'Fuck Mione.' He growled. The erotic noises he was making gave her the confidence to stroke him more freely. She looked up at him in confusion when he placed his hands on her shoulders and began applying pressure as though he wanted her to go down. Once she realised what he wanted she stilled her hand.

'Ron… I…' She stuttered.

'C'mon Mione. For my birthday?' He looked at her pleadingly.

'I don't know how.' She whispered.

'You'll get the hang of it.'

She swallowed thickly and slowly lowered herself to her knees. She looked up at him to see her smiling down at her. _If it makes him happy_,she thought to herself as she stared at the engorged organ in front of her. Tentatively she leaned forward and brought her tongue to it. She gently licked the head and the salty taste of pre-cum tingled her tongue. She noticed a vein that seemed to bulge slightly on the underside of his cock and she experimentally licked it from the base back to the head. She figured she must have done something right as he groaned and threw his head back. Feeling emboldened she parted her lips and took the him into her mouth. She lightly sucked on it and as she felt Ron slide his fingers into her hair she took more of him into her mouth. She began to move her mouth up and down his member making sure to breathe through her nose. She was beginning to feel like she was doing alright when Ron began to thrust his hips forward forcing more of his cock into her mouth. She let him fall out of her mouth and she looked up at him.

'Sorry Mione. I'll try to stop that. Carry on.' He said with a smile, lightly stroking her cheek. She took him back into her mouth and she found that he seemed to like it when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked a little harder. Every now and then she would stop and swirl her tongue around the purplish head and enjoyed the profanities that he would growl whenever she did. As he seemed to get more into it his grip on her hair tightened and he began thrusting his hips again. It was more violent than before and she found herself gagging as his cock hit the back of her throat again and again. She tried to move back but his grip on her hair held her in place. Her eyes began to water and out of desperation she moved her hands to his thighs and began to push against him.

He suddenly let go of her hair and she moved back from him, taking in large gasps of air. He helped her up and took her face in his hands. 'I'm so sorry Mione, I just got a bit carried away.'

'It's alright.' She gave him a light kiss that he deepened, tongue caressing hers. She wound her fingers into his hair as she pulled him closer to her, their bodies pressed up against each other with only her thong separating them.

They moved back until Hermione felt the bed hit the back of her legs. She laid down on top of her comforter, pulling him down with her. He nestled between her legs and began kissing her neck, moving further and further down until he was ghosting kisses across her breasts. She cried out as he took one left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud and sucking on it lightly. Her back arched, wanting more. He moved to her right nipple and gave it the same attention. She squirmed under him, feeling wetness pool between her legs. He left her nipple and kissed down her stomach, until he reached the edge of her underwear. He hooked his fingers into the band of her thong and pulled it down her legs.

He spread her knees and ran a finger up her slit. She whimpered slightly as he pushed one of his fingers into her, slowly moving it in and out. She moaned and he added another finger and then another, stretching her. It was slightly uncomfortable at first but that soon faded as he curled his fingers hitting that same spot that Malfoy had hit the other day. She grinded herself on his fingers as she felt the pressure in her lower abdomen build. She felt as though she was lingering on the edge when he removed his fingers from her. She looked at him confused and was about to protest when she felt a completely different sensation. She looked down between their bodies and saw that he was gliding the head of his cock up and down her slit.

She moaned and threw her head back. She moved her hips in time with his movements, she wanted him badly. He positioned himself at her entrance and almost like though she was giving him permission she moaned his name.

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks to everyone for following and reviewing and the like. Much appreciated! Also, well done on all being such clever little things :)**

Draco really needed to piss. He was sitting against the headboard of his bed with his legs bent up, a book open against his knees. He had tried to focus on the words but he couldn't help the images that burned behind his eyes. He imagined Granger, her face twisted in ecstasy as it had been that day on the couch, except now instead of him being the one making her feel that, it was Ron fucking Weasley. Draco knew it was irrational but he wanted to beat Weasley to a pulp, not just for fun like normal, but for even touching her. It was stupid he knew, Granger loved Weasley, everything she had done with Draco had been for him, but he couldn't help it. The thought of Weasley touching her, giving Granger the pleasure that Draco longed to give her made him downright livid. He knew that he had done the right thing not sleeping with her and thus he had no right to be jealous but no else had to know that he was, right? He would keep it to himself and soon enough, he'd get over it.

He had been ignoring the need to pee, he didn't want to go into the bathroom in case Granger hadn't put a silencing charm on her room. He really couldn't bear to listen to her cries of pleasure. However the more pressing issue right now was not wetting his bed. He closed the book and threw it carelessly onto his emerald green comforter and walked out of his room quickly crossing the hall to the bathroom the two Heads shared. He did his business as quickly as possible but just as he was leaving he picked up on raised voices coming from Granger's room. He couldn't help himself, he walked over to the door that led to her room and put his ear to it. He knew it was a little perverted but he couldn't resist the urge. What he had expected to hear was not at all what he did.

'You fucking slut!' He heard the Weasel say. Draco felt a spark of anger. He was supposed to love her, he shouldn't speak to her like that. _Unless she likes that_, _kinky little minx,_ he thought to himself with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. However, the strangled noise that came from Granger, somewhere between a gasp and a sob, made Draco think that perhaps he may have jumped to the wrong conclusion.

'That's my birthday present is it Hermione? Finding out that my girlfriend who plays at being a sweet innocent girl is actually some kind of mudblood whore? WELL HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME!' Ron shouted and Draco assumed that he left by the resounding crash of a slamming door.

Draco was so blind with anger at that moment that when he realised the door was locked he nearly kicked it down to get to her. He turned and retrieved his wand from his room as quick as humanly possible and unlocked the door. He stormed into the room, intending to demand to know what happened but upon seeing Granger he stopped dead. She was sitting on her knees on top of her bed, completely naked. But that was surprisingly not what Draco was struck by. Her head was in her hands and her body shook as she sobbed hysterically. Draco didn't know quite what to do, so he simply acted on instinct.

He moved to her side and grabbed her hands, moving them from her face. She sucked in deep, strained breaths as though she were gasping for air. She looked up at him and he wondered how well she could see anything, her face was so drenched with tears. He felt guilt rise in his throat as she burst out in another bout of ferocious tears upon seeing his face. Draco swallowed quickly and lifted the black shirt he had changed into over his head. He lifted her arms above her head, carefully avoiding looking at her body and pulled the shirt down over her. It was much too big for her and covered her like a dress. If it had been any other occasion Draco would've been hard as stone seeing her wearing nothing but his shirt. But now was not the time.

He slowly sat down on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side and holding her whilst sobs continued to wrack her fragile frame. He kissed her forehead gently as she turned her head and continued to cry into his neck. Her hands were cold against his bare chest and he lifted his free hand to stroke her hair, all the while whispering soothing words into her ear, letting her know it would all be alright.

They stayed like that until Granger slowly began to settle. Her breathing steadied and eventually she lifted her now bloodshot brown eyes to Draco's.

'You…' She started before burying her head in the crook of his neck, fresh tears wetting his skin.

He continued to stroke her hair not wanting to push her. He wanted to know what happened. Why Weasley flipped out and why he would say such cruel things to her. Draco knew that over the past seven years he had said things to her of much the same calibre and he would do anything to take them all back but he had at the time been her sworn enemy. Weasley was her boyfriend, he was meant to love her so why on earth would he call her a mudblood? And a whore? He wondered if Granger had told him about their arrangement. He could see her feeling the need to be completely honest with Weasley before handing over her virginity and him not taking it very well indeed. There was another part of his brain that he did not really want to accept that was suggesting another possibility. She had been nervous beforehand, so what if she backed out at the last minute and Weasley not taking that very well either, deciding to take what he wanted anyway. He tried to push those thoughts away, if he continued thinking down that path he would end up tracking the Weasel down and ripping him limb from limb but he wasn't sure yet. He had to be sure.

Eventually he noticed that her breathing had evened out. He pulled back from her a bit to see that she had fallen asleep on him. He smiled and disentangled himself from her. He pulled back the covers of her bed, trying desperately not to wake her. He gently lifted her and placed her back on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her lightly on the forehead. He didn't want to leave her so he sat down in the desk chair that sat in corner of her room and marvelled at how peaceful she looked.

'Malfoy?'

He groaned and rolled over. Unfortunately he was not in bed. He looked up from the ground where he had fallen off the chair he had fallen asleep on to see Granger sitting up in her bed her clearly attempting to stifle a laugh.

'Eugh.' He groaned lifting himself off the ground. He moved to sit on the edge of her bed. 'Morning.' He said with a smile, noticing the way that her eyes seemed to linger on his torso.

'Morning.' She replied with a half-smile, lifting her eyes to his face. 'What were you doing sleeping in my chair?'

'I didn't want to leave you.' He spoke with sincerity. She broke eye contact and fiddled with the fabric of her shirt. _My shirt_, Draco remembered and tried to keep the smirk from his face.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

She nodded, returning her eyes to his.

'Do you want to talk about what happened?'

'Not really.' She bit her lip.

Draco respected her space but there was something he needed to know. 'Hermione.' He began softly. The look of shock that crossed her face when he used her first name did not escape him. He also noticed the way she stiffened as though bracing herself. She was right to; he used her name because he was deadly serious. 'You don't need to tell me exactly what happened but I need to know if he hurt you.'

She looked at him in disbelief but didn't say anything.

Draco began to see red, his hands clenched into fists. 'Hermione, please tell me he didn't.' He spoke through gritted teeth.

He had closed his eyes and to try and calm his breathing so he didn't see her crawl over to him. He felt her hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to find her kneeling in front of where he sat; a sad look in her beautiful brown eyes. 'No, Draco.' She emphasised his name and gave him a smile. 'He didn't do that, I swear.'

He let out a relieved breath and felt his shoulders relax. He took her hand that was against his face and held it with his own. 'I heard what he called you.' He admitted.

He met her eyes and saw that they were welling up. 'Sorry.' He said bringing her hand to his lips, lightly pressing a kiss to the back of it.

'How much else did you hear?' She said dropping her eyes to her knees.

'Just a string of disgusting insults.'

'I deserved them.' She muttered.

He dropped her hand. 'Don't you dare.'

'You don't know what happened!' She shot at him. 'I broke his heart.' A solitary tear escaped her eye, leaving a glistening trail in its wake.

Draco pulled her into his arms. He tried not to think about the fact that he was half naked and she was wearing nothing but his shirt. It would not do for his semi-hard cock to become fully erect right now.

After a while he couldn't help himself and asked another question. 'Did you tell him about what you did with me?'

She pulled back from him forcefully. 'Concerned about your reputation?' She spat.

'Oi, that's not what I meant at all. It's just the only other thing I can think of for why that fuck would've flipped out.' He said angrily, annoyed that she would think he was being so selfish right now. Though admittedly, he was surprised that he wasn't being more selfish.

She glared at him. 'Look, I'm sorry, it's not my business.' He moved to get up but was stopped by a pair of small hands on his wrists.

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just really tired.'

His face softened. 'Why don't you go back to sleep for a little while? It's a Saturday, you can sleep all you want.' He smiled.

She smiled back at him but instead of getting back into bed she got up and stood in front of him. His eyes trailed over her body, for the first time seeing her long milky legs disappearing under his own shirt. He swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. He looked up at her to see a knowing smile dancing across her lips.

'I'm going to the bathroom.' She walked towards the door and Draco tried to ignore the sway of her hips.

She was back out in less than two minutes and crawled straight back into her bed. She clearly had no intention of giving his shirt back. He smiled to himself, he didn't mind.

Draco stood up, intending to leave now that she was going to go back to sleep.

'Draco.' He heard Granger whisper, her eyes half closed.

'Yes.' He whispered back. He liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.

'You've gotten me in a lot of trouble you have.' Her eyes were now fully closed but she was smirking. Draco was confused about her meaning but he was happy to see her smile.

He left her room and decided to go and get himself some breakfast. He sat in the great hall on his own, eating his porridge and trying to shift his mind from Granger. He wanted to know what had happened between her and Weasley, what she meant by her breaking his heart, if he had pleased her before the proverbial shit hit the fan.

He finished his breakfast and headed back to the dorm to catch up on some real sleep in his own bed. He was about two corridors away from it when he heard a snarled 'Malfoy!' from behind him.

He turned to see a pissed off Weasley, his face as red as his hair and his hands in tightly clenched fists at his side.

'What is it that I can help you with?' Draco said casually.

'You cunt!' Weasley spat.

'Harsh words. Did you sleep alright Weasel?' Draco just couldn't help himself.

'Your whores aren't enough for you hey ferret? You had to go and fuck my girlfriend too?' He was shouting now.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Draco spoke with a nonchalant tone.

'Don't fucking play games with me!' Weasley screamed. 'Tell me _Draco'_ there was something off about the way that Weasley said his name that made him quirk an eyebrow, 'was it you that popped Hermione's cherry or has she been slutting around for ages and I'm just the fool that believed she was innocent?'

Something in Draco snapped. Before he could register exactly what he was doing he was holding Weasley against the nearest wall, his arm against the little prick's throat.

'Don't you ever talk about her like that again.' Draco said coldly. The irony of the fact that he, Draco Malfoy was threatening Ron Weasley for not treating Hermione Granger right was not lost on him. 'You know her better than anyone, how can you even think that she's this whore you keep accusing her of being?'

'Yeah I thought I knew her but then I find out she's been fucking you and suddenly I'm not so sure.' For a moment Draco almost felt bad for the guy, he looked genuinely betrayed. But then he remembered watching Granger cry her eyes out last night and he couldn't care less about the asshole.

'For fuck sake Weasley, I've never had sex with her.' It was the truth, technically.

Suddenly something dawned on Draco. 'You didn't get there with her did you?' It was more of a thought out loud than an actual question. He had wondered how far they had gotten considering that she had been naked when he entered the room last night, but now he knew. 'If you had actually had sex with her we wouldn't be having this goddam argument, you would know she was a virgin.'

Weasley's face was contorted with rage. 'No I didn't get to fuck her, I don't know about you but it's a bit of a turn off for me when I'm about to stick my cock in a chic and she moans someone else's name.'

Draco was about to have a go at him for the way he spoke so crudely about sex with Granger, or almost sex, when he realised all of what Weasley had said. He froze, 'She what?'

He could see the shame on Weasley's face but he didn't care. Draco pushed his arm harder against his throat. 'What did she say?'

'Why? You want the satisfaction of knowing that you successfully humiliated me?'

Draco dropped his arm. 'My name.' He breathed, he couldn't believe it.

'Yes your name! She fucking moaned Draco. Are you fucking happy?! How do you think that makes me feel?!' He looked ready to kill Draco.

Draco looked at him, trying to supress the smile he could feel tugging at his lips. 'Look man, I'm sorry but that's really not my fault. And for the record, if you didn't actually sleep with her then she's still a fucking virgin so knock it off with all that slut bullshit because if I hear you calling her anything like that again mate, I'll give you a nice reason to pay Madam Pomfrey a visit.' He gave Weasley a deathly glare before leaving him seething in the corridor.

He couldn't wait to get back to the dorm. She had moaned his name. Not just his name but his actual name, his first name. He had never heard her use his first name until this morning after he had used hers and she had fucking moaned it whilst with Weasley. Draco was downright giddy.

As he reached the portrait he was suddenly jealous that he himself hadn't gotten to hear his name slip from her lips in pleasure. _No matter,_ he thought to himself as he stepped through the portrait hole, _I'll make her scream it._

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Gah! Two updates in a day! I need to get a life :P hope you enjoy! **

When he entered the dorm, Draco was happily greeted by the delightful sight of Granger making tea still in that blasted shirt and nothing else. She was swaying her hips and humming whilst putting a kettle on the stove to boil water the muggle way. Draco had to restrain himself from picking her up and taking her straight to bed.

'I thought you were sleeping.'

She jumped and let out a gasp, turning around with a look of bewilderment on her face.

'Jesus Draco you frightened me.' Hearing her say his name, knowing when and where else she had said it was sending bolts of excitement straight to his cock.

'Who the fuck is Jesus?' He laughed, sitting down quickly in an attempt to hide his erection.

She laughed and asked him if he wanted tea. He nodded.

They both sat at the table drinking their teas when Draco just couldn't contain himself anymore. 'I want to talk about last night.'

She looked up at him with wide eyes. She took a small sip of her tea, took a deep breath and answered, 'Alright, what do you want to know?'

'How far do you go?' He knew the answer of course but he wanted to see how much she would tell him.

She swallowed and a blush began to spread across her cheeks. 'We didn't have sex. We did other stuff, but we didn't have sex.' She was looking at her tea and not at him.

'Why not?' Draco was fishing and he had to repress the urge the laugh when her head snapped up, her eyes narrowing.

'What do you know?'

Draco was trying really hard to keep a straight face. 'Nothing' he said as innocently as possible.

She groaned. 'You know don't you?' She moved her tea aside and dropped her head to the table. He laughed, not able to hold it in anymore.

'Fuck off' he heard her groan. 'How do you even know?' She whined, her forehead still on the table.

'I ran into a rather grumpy Weasley on my way back from the great hall this morning. Not in a good mood at all.' He was still smiling.

She lifted her head and but covered her eyes with her hands. 'Ugh! I'm a terrible person.'

'No you're not. A terrible girlfriend maybe but not a terrible person.'

She dropped her hands and glared at him. 'Thanks for the support.' She said sarcastically.

He raised his hands, 'Hey, I'm not a sugar coating kind of person.'

She groaned again and got up taking her tea to the sink and emptying it.

She leaned against the counter with her back to him and Draco couldn't help but stare at her body, covered only by his shirt. His gaze lingered on the curve of her hips and he couldn't help but imagine holding them tightly as she rode him.

_Fuck this_, he thought to himself and got up walking over to stand behind her.

'Don't beat yourself up about it. Weasley will get over it.' He whispered in her ear.

'How could he ever forgive me?'

'Shh Hermione, there's nothing you can do now. It's done, you can't take it back.' He pressed kiss just behind her ear.

'I could use a memory charm.' She said despite leaning into Draco's touch.

'And do what? Go back to how you were? Is that what you really want?' When he finished speaking he took her earlobe into his mouth, gently sucking on it.

He heard her sharp intake of breath. 'I, uh, I don't know.' She stuttered.

'Come now Hermione, what is it that you want? It's not a difficult question.' He wrapped his arms around her middle.

'You're confusing me.' She replied.

'I don't think so. I think you want me. I think you have for a little while. Is that true?'

She grasped his hands holding his arms to her. 'This is wrong Draco,

I've done enough damage already' she said but Draco could tell she didn't mean it by the way she tilted her head to allow him better access to her neck.

'Then tell me to stop.' He whispered, feeling the effect his words had on her as her body shivered slightly. He kissed down her neck, taking the time to suck lightly on the spots that seemed to have more of an effect on her.

She moaned, her grip on his arms tightening. 'I don't want you too' she whispered.

'I know.' He said against her skin, before trailing his tongue across the point where her neck and shoulder met.

'Were you thinking of me when he was touching you?'

'Yes' she breathed.

'Have you fantasised about me?'

'Yes.'

He groaned against her neck and moved his hips forward, pressing his erection against her backside. She gasped and pushed her arse back against him.

'What about Weasley?'

'It was different. When I thought about sex with Ron it was more so what I expected. When I think about you it's more...' She hesitated.

'More what granger?' He ground his cock against her arse for emphasis.

'More... What I wanted. It makes me feel different.'

Draco bit down on her skin as she admitted to wanting him. She gasped and pushed her bum out again. He trailed his tongue over the bite mark smiling to herself knowing that it was going to leave a mark.

'What does it make you feel?'

She didn't answer him, instead she took hold of one of his hands and started moving it downward. She kept moving it until it was pressed against her naked mound under his shirt. He felt how wet she was and growled, grinding harder against her.

'Thats how it makes me feel.' She whispered, moving her hips forward on his hand and then back against his cock.

'What do I do to you in these fantasies?' He moved his fingers up and down her slit, gathering her wetness and teasing both her entrance and her clit.

'You... You umm.'

He stopped his movements altogether. 'Come now Granger be honest.'

'You make me cum.' As a reward he began to circle her clit.

'How?' He whispered into her ear before peppering it with kisses.

'Sometimes like this, with your fingers, sometimes with your...' He could see her face was bright red and he gently pressed a kiss to her cheek as he slipped a finger into her. 'With your mouth.' She finished dropping her head back onto his shoulder. He kissed the exposed column of her neck and pushed another finger into her, moving them in and out, painfully slow.

'Is that all?' He whispered against her neck. He felt her shake her head. He moved his fingers faster, curling them to glide against the patch of spongy flesh on the front wall of her vagina. She cried out, her back arching away from him. She was rocking her hips against his hand which in turn rubbed against his cock. He wanted to fuck her right there against the kitchen counter. He moved his prick against her in time with the movements of her hips.

'Inside me.' She whimpered.

'What was that?' He said, her words making his hips jerk involuntarily against her.

'That's the other way that you make me cum. In my fantasies, I cum with you inside me.'

It was Draco's turn to moan. He moved his free hand from where she had been digging her nails into his arm, instead moving it up under her shirt to caress her tits. He rolled her right nipple between his fingers and then her left. She moaned loudly, making Draco growl, eager to her his name.

'Did he make you cum last night?' He said roughly.

'No'

'Well then, it would seem that you are overdue.' He began moving his fingers with more speed until he could feel her muscles beginning to quiver. That's when he stopped. He heard her whine of protest and he brought his lips back to her ear. 'I want to hear my name hermione. It's not fair that Weasley got to hear it. Say it for me now.'

'Yes.' She whined grabbing his hand between her legs, pushing it further into her. He resumed his actions and held her hips against him as she began to try to buck them uncontrollably. He lightly pinched her nipple and that was it.

He felt the tension in her body snap, 'Draco' she cried and for a second he thought he was going to come in his pants.

'Oohh' she whined as she rode out her orgasm. He didn't stop moving his fingers building her back up before she had even come back down.

'I can't...' She whimpered between heavy breaths, but she tightly held the wrist keeping his hand between her legs.

He could see her body shaking and he grinned, knowing what he was doing to her. He noticed her bite her lip, that would not do.

'I want to hear you Granger. Scream for me.' He growled into her ear. Just like that she went again.

'DRACO!' She screamed, her body spasming more violently than before. Her hips jerked violently back against his cock and that combined with hearing her scream his name pushed him over the edge too. For the first time since an unfortunate incident when he was twelve, he came in his trousers.

He finally removed his fingers from her and reached forward washing his hand in the sink, Hermione's body still enclosed in the circle of his arms. She gripped the counter, catching her breath. He moved back from her slightly and her knees gave out slightly. He caught her and lifted her up, carrying her in his arms to her bedroom. He did a quick cleaning spell on the both of them before laying her down on her bed.

'That was crazy' she mumbled.

He laughed and moved her hair back from where it clung to her face with sweat.

'Did you... you know?' She looked up at him blushing. 'Do you want me to...?'

He smiled at her fumbling over her words.

'Yeah I did.' He found himself blushing.

She looked at his crotch and burst out laughing. 'In... Your... Pants' she said between fits of giggles.

'Shut up' he found himself laughing too. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

'What were you going to do if I hadn't hey?' He smirked, intending it as a joke but her smile disappeared.

'Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you.' He didn't want to have upset her.

'Its not you.' She said seriously.

'Then what?'

'With Ron, I umm'

She didn't need to say anything more, he knew what she meant. 'You went down on him Granger? Really?'

She nodded without looking at him.

'Why?'

'He wanted it' she bit her lip.

'But you didn't have to' Draco was outraged. It was her first time, he would never make a girl do that her first time.

'He asked for it for his birthday'

'You were already giving him sex!'

'I know!' She groaned and rolled over. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why are you apologising to me?' He laughed.

'I don't want you to be disappointed in me.'

He laughed again and laid down next to her draping an arm across her waist. 'Its not my place to judge you so don't ever worry about disappointing me. Besides, I'm not upset with you, I'm more annoyed that Weasley didn't have more decency.' She rolled back over so she was facing him.

'It was terrible. I felt like I couldn't breathe.' She whispered, their faces so close he could feel her breath on his face like a soft caress. 'I was getting the hang of it but then he started like thrusting into my mouth. I hated it.'

Draco placed a hand on her cheek. 'He should know better. That's not how it should be. I'm sorry that happened.'

She smiled at him. 'What?'

'It's weird seeing you like this. So kind and caring. It's almost like you're a completely different person than who you were the last seven years.' She was now tracing patterns with her fingertips across his jaw.

'No, I'm just the same, you just know me better now.' He smiled.

'I'm glad.' She mumbled before closing her eyes and nuzzling against his neck. He tightened his hold on her, resting his head against the top of her head.

'Me too' he whispered against her hair before closing his eyes.

**Sorry if its a bit disjointed or anything like that, I had to do this chapter entirely on my phone. Also sorry if its not much chop, I did write it mega quick. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like it! **


End file.
